Usuario discusión:Entrenador1104
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Brahiango2 (Discusión) 02:05 1 may 2010 hola guido k raro verte x pokeespectaculos , no? weno , lo importante es k stas akii! oye...te gustan estos sprites? Archivo:Abejitta.pngArchivo:VS_Abejitta.png [[User:Munchlax-code|'Primal']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Dialga']] 09:45 1 may 2010 (UTC) ¡Alaaaaaaaaa! ¡Son preciosos! ¡Me encantan! ¿Me podrias hacer uno? Quisiera un Munchdialga (dialga y munchlax) o un snoverlia (snover y roselia) el que prefieras hacerme! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Primal']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Dialga']] 07:02 2 may 2010 (UTC) una cancion para ti... K lindos! oye , te dedico esta canción: thumb|300px|left|me encanta esta cancion y x eso se la dedico a vos [[User:Munchlax-code|'Primal']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Dialga']] 14:27 2 may 2010 (UTC) songs for you... te dedico estas canciones thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left ¡espero que te gusten! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Before it was a good girl']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'それはグッドガールされる前に ']] 20:31 8 may 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¡Por supuesto que puedes ser mi amigo! ¿Qué pokémon te pongo de cara? Esta es la página para crear nuevos artículos: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:CreatePage Para crear un artículo sin la ayuda de la dirección de arriba (pokenovela, info. sobre personajes, etc) tienes que darle, en el menú de la derecha, a crear artículo (donde está el icono del lápiz). Para asegurarte de que el título no está cogido, buscas (donde la lupa) el nombre que le quieres poner. Si no hay coincidencias de título, te saldrá arriba en rojo el nombre de la página que quieres crear. Pulsas en él y te redirige a una página como la de arriba. Por ejemplo, imaginemos que quiero escribir una pokenovela con el título de "El viaje internable". Me saldrá, tras buscarlo, el viaje interminable. Que esté en rojo significa que aún no está redactado. ¿Comprendido? (vale, explico fatal, XP) Si tienes alguna duda, escribe un mensaje en mi discusión, que te ayudaré, Ok? --'ºNicopriº' 12:42 21 may 2010 (UTC) mmm yo no se ccmo poner las imagenes dl imagesack ... me ls pone mi primo! Oye...kierres k t yude cn tu pokenovel nueva??? seria todo un placer! [[User:Munchlax-code|'♥ Tama-Tama-girl ♬']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'♥ We have a Tamagochi ♪']] 19:29 22 may 2010 (UTC) ya tan! ya las subi Archivo:Magbypuotrueno.pngArchivo:Elekidpuohielo.png Archivo:Teddiursafuerza.png Oye , una cosa , ves la imagen que tenes en el perfil de un cuerpo gris? te digo como canviar la imagen? Mira , si le ponés ensima el ratón, pone canviar , clicalo! pues podrás canviar la firma , la imagen , la contra , todooo! Mira mi firma: [[User:Munchlax-code|'♥ Tama-Tama-girl ♬']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'♥ We have a Tamagochi ♪']] 07:21 23 may 2010 (UTC) L-I-S-T-O Archivo:Marquesa DP.png Archivo:Veterano DP.png Archivo:Pokéball_big.png Para ponerlos solo pon este código:Archivo:Marquesa DP.png Archivo:Veterano DP.png Archivo:Pokéball_big.png. --'ºNicopriº' 10:13 23 may 2010 (UTC) imagenshackº1 supongo que las tienes que guardar como... en allguna carpeta luego cuando editas vas a la opcion "añadir imagen" luego examinar buscas la imagen y la subes (creo que es eso a lo que te referias)